What is, is not mean't to be
by HurtxxMangekyou
Summary: Madara and Hashirama go through their life as if it were a book. This is the journey of their lives HashiMada, TobiMada. yaoi content inside :
1. Chapter 1

"Madara, wait for me!" cried a young voice not too far away from said boy. Madara grumbled after hearing the plea before he stopped in his tracks. He turned and saw the small boy running up to him.

"Izuna, if you can't keep up, go back home to mother" Madara snapped half-heartedly. Izuna bowed over in an attempt to recollect his loss of breath. Madara watched him impatiently, tapping his small foot into the healthy grass. Madara was always the faster one and Izuna had to do his best to keep up.

"Mummy said you can't leave the village without me" Izuna explained after he regained his breath, straightening up properly to where he was Madara's height. The older brother crossed his arms across his chest before laughing loudly.

"Haha, that's funny. But I can take care of myself. No Senju can bring me down!" Madara yelled with the upmost confidence. Izuna smiled cheekily rubbing the back of his head.

"But Nii-san, you haven't even got your Sharingan yet"

Madara winced at the annoying statement. Oh how it was true. The older Uchiha clenched his fist in determination.

"You wait Izu! I'll get my Sharingan and become the Uchiha clan's leader!" Madara protested. Izuna smiled and nodded in agreement. "Now come Otouto, let's go!" hollered the oldest Uchiha before taking off again with his brother following behind him. The two kids took off out of the Uchiha village's gate and headed for the forest to begin some real training.

Izuna dodged the shuriken sent in his direction missing it by only a few inches as it lodged itself into a large tree. Taking the offense, Izuna charged forward tackling his opponent roughly. The younger smirked in victory once he pinned Madara beneath his own body, holding his arms into the grass. Before Izuna had his time of gloat, Madara begun struggling as an attempt to escape. Wrestling, the two rolled over each before jumping to their feet. The older Uchiha waved his hand happily.

"Thought you won?" he questioned.

"Well, to be honest Mada I think you need to work on your kunai skills" Izuna implied, knowing it would tick the hot-headed Uchiha off. Apparently it did so as Madara's cocky expression turned into a sour one. His smirk disappeared and eyes brows narrowed downwards.

"Shut up" he snapped. Izuna smiled notherless.

"I'm just trying to help you with your skills" he said innocently. Madara growled before turning away and walking in a huff. Izuna stared dumbfounded as his brother began to walk away. Quickly he followed after him without saying a word as they headed deeper into the forest grounds. "Sorry" Izuna mumbled, confused as to why he was apologising. Madara glanced at him for a few seconds before turning back to look in front of him as they continued to walk.

After a while, Izuna began to look around frantically as it begun to grow dark and they entered unexplored area. The expression on Madara's face showed he was confused too as to where they were going.

"Madara" Izuna warned but was cut off by the older.

"Don't worry Izuna. I know where to go" he lied. Madara knew Izuna didn't believe him but the younger knew otherwise to whine about it. Stepping over sticks and rocks, jumping puddles of water, the two headed for an unknown destination.

"Quick Tobi!" came a loud voice.

The two Uchiha's were taken back by the sudden interruption and looked in the direction of the ruckus. A figure erupted from the bushes and barged towards them. It was a taller boy with neatly cut brown hair. He seems to not notice the Uchiha's as he had his head turned. The oldest Uchiha quickly realised their situation and before he could move out of the way, the two came crashing down.

Madara's back hit the forest floor with a thud and the unknown boy collapsed on him. The brunette looked at him in shock, both inches from each other's faces. The boy was also more tanned then both the boys, it was obvious he was not an Uchiha. The boy quickly got off Madara and held his hand out to Madara.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking and I didn't expect to run into anyone" he laughed clumsily. Madara looked at him suspiciously before accepting the others help.

"Hashirama!" came another voice. The three boys turned and saw another boy run from where the tanned had.

"Tobirama, look. I found kids" Hashirama joked

"Im not a kid!" Madara snapped back, annoyed at the statement. The boy known as Tobirama stopped in front of the Uchiha's as well, observing them intensely. "Aren't you two a little old to be playing tag?" Madara fought back. Hashirama smirked in retaliation.

"You're never too old for tag" he replied.

Before Madara could say anything else, the tanned boy suddenly tapped Madara's chest.

"Your it" he jested and in a spilt moment the tanned took off in the woods. Tobirama quickly got the hint and took a hold of Izuna's arm and pulled him along. Izuna soon followed along after laughing loudly. The three boys ran quickly away from Madara who was completely confused. Madara stood there dumbfounded. Quickly, he cursed and ran off in the direction where the other kids ran to.

Madara was also a fast runner so he quickly caught up to the others and chased them down. Madara tapped the closest person and it happened to be the white haired male.

The roles switched as they all played along till it got dark. All 4 boys were exhausted and sweaty. The two Uchiha's returned to their village with help from their new friends. Racing each other back to their home where their mother and father were waiting.

"If you can't get home on curfew I won't allow you to leave the village" she scolded as her boys entered the house.

…

Hashirama pushed his brother jokingly as they took the path back to their own village after making sure the Uchiha's made it back safely.

"Can we see them later" Tobirama asked happily. Hashirama smiled in approval.

"We'll see" Hashirama replied. The brunette Senju contemplated for a moment too. They didn't know much about the two kids. Only their first names and that their clan were very strict. Hashirama chuckled, declaring that their clans must be very similar. Though the Senju were opened to new ideas, peace wise.

The Senju brothers returned to their own village as the sun was completely gone now. When they arrived a Senju ninja approached them immediately.

"Hashirama, Tobirama your kvetched father wants you now" he mussitated. The Senju brothers looked at each other in confusion before taking off. The two ran till they reached their own house where their father was standing with a few other Senju. Hashirama raised an eyebrow as he was beckoned in by his father. "Hashirama I need you to stay inside with Tobi. I'm leaving for a mission" he said. Tobirama crossed his arms across his chest, pouting lightly. "Why do we need to stay inside" he blew up as he articulated. Hashirama was quite baffled as well as his younger sibling. _Why did they need to stay inside though, wasn't this like the other mission he took on?_ Without giving the two boys an answer he shooed them inside where their mother took them into the dining room for diner. Diner was very quick for the two Senju brothers as they left the table and headed for their shared room. It was the end of a nice day that would turn tragic for another family. … Madara was awakened suddenly as he was ripped from his bed by a strong pair of hands. The young boy opened his cloudy orbs in shock to see both his parents. Izuna had already been awoken as their mother held him desperately. The Uchiha was about to voice his questions when his father's hand shot out covering his mouth. He warned him to keep quiet as he retracted his hand only to take Madara's own and lead his family outside the kid's room. The first thing Madara noticed was the sounds of smashing objects and footsteps. He looked around seeing a shadow as his parents rushed them to the front door quickly. The Uchiha father quickly fumbled for his keys and tried to unlock the large door but was interrupted by a snicker. "Is the Uchiha clan's leader trying to run from us?" he mocked. Madara turned to see a group of Shinobi who were not part of the Uchiha clan. Madara's father pushed his family closer to the door as stood protectively in front of them. His wife quickly pulled both her kids into her chest, holding them closely as she glared at the ninja's who had invaded their home. "Oh? I see your trying to protect your wife and kids" one of them sneered. The oldest Uchiha cursed, pulling out his own kunai, the only weapon he had at the moment. "Come near my family and I will kill you, Senju" he growled angrily. "For the sake of peace, we have to destroy you arrogant Uchiha. Starting with its leader" With that being said, all six shinobi charged at the Uchiha clan's leader, while he raced forward taking them all on at once. The battle became more intense and a wondering kunai found its way to his family. The Uchiha's father feel to his knees just behind his wife, blood dribbling from his lip as the kunai made its way into his back. He groaned in response as several shuriken were sent in his direction. All the ninja tools penetrated into the man's muscular back as his breath was taken away. He lifted his head lightly to look at his family painfully for the last time before his life slowly dissipated. The man's lifeless body fell to the wooden floor like an animal for the slaughter. The man's wife screamed, holding her children closer to her as her husband died on the floor, motionlessly. She froze as one of the men approached her slowly, blundering. "And, you're not even a full-blood Uchiha" he cackled, pulling out a katana from the holster that hung from his back. The woman winced as the cold hard metal scrapped against her cheek, blood seeping out like a leaking tap. None of the said Senju ninja's moved as their leader brought the knife down on the woman ending her life in a quick motion. The weak body feel upon the two boys beneath her. The leader then moved forward, kicking her body off the two boys. The man moved forward pulling Izuna up by one hand and throwing him across the room. Madara's attention was quickly snapped to anent as his lost grip on his brother. He was stunned from the shock of watching his parents being murdered in front of him to even move a muscle. One of the Senju quickly stepped forward, expression changing into one of worry and entanglement. "Sir, i-I" he stuttered looking at the small Uchiha's on the floor, covered in their parents own blood. "There children" he murmured. The squad's captain turned to look at his inferior comrade in animosity and annoyance. "Children? Son, this is war. Uchiha have killed just as much kids as we have. If one cannot grasp the concept of being a true shinobi, they aren't worthy of being on the battlefield" he enunciated in leadership and experience. He moved swiftly across the floor to the smaller boy who was tossed across the wooden planks. He took a hold of Izuna by the hair, ripping him up and holding the kunai closely to his throat. "Boy, let me teach you a lesson of what war is like" he paraphrased with a solid expression that could match the ones of a very mask. Madara's heart skipped a beat when he saw his brother in deaths harm. He glanced down at his parents that lay on the floor unmoving, almost unrecognisable. Feeling an unknowing presence within him surging to the surface, he clenched his fist as tears leaked from his eye sockets. The Senju was frozen in place when he felt chakra rise, higher and with more intensity of his own. He took a small glance down at the boy in his hands watching him shake with fear. _No, not him, _he thought. The tall man then turned to look at the Uchiha who still stood as the door. He held his head down, hair covering his face. The ninja dropped the boy and walked suspiciously to the other child who sat completely calm. He raised an eyebrow and gasped when he heard light inhuman giggling from the other. "What?" he questioned in unbelievable shock as the boy's chakra signature kept growing and growing. The force was almost keeping him lock to the surface's floor, almost pushing him over. He watched the boy's frozen constitution before suddenly the boy's head lifted and revealed a pair of glowing sharingans. He had no time to scream as the boy leapt forward at amazing speed. Izuna screeched, crawling away from the scene as blood and body parts spattered on the walls. He watched in utter fear and abhorrence as his brother went insane. Closing his eyes and burying his head into his knees, covering his ears to block out the sounds of torture and crucifixion. To Izuna pleasant desire, the event had ended as quickly as it started. He looked up to see Madara standing with many bodies of what once used to be human. He could easily see the red tint glowing in his brothers eyes, like the ones of the devil himself. That cause the younger fear to approach the boy he called his brother. The sharingan slowly disappeared and Madara's obsidian ones were returned as well as his peaceful expression. He looked of exhaustion and confusion before collapsing to the red-liquid covered floor. Izuna jumped forward, dodging the decaying bodies and ran to his brother. Quickly he pulled Madara into his arms, sobbing softly. The smell of death caused Izuna to drag his brother outside the house and into the Uchiha's streets. The young boy looked in shock to see houses burning, people running and screaming everywhere. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out. … Madara was pulled from his slumber by tugging on his shoulder. "Izuna!" he screamed, shooting up. Said boy sat beside him with a comical expression watching him carefully. Madara panted carefully staring at the ground, trying to comprehend what went on last night. All he remembered was the death of his parents and Izuna being in the hands of the enemy. "Yesterday… Madara- what happened?" Izuna asked, desperate for answers. Madara looked at his brother for a spilt second. "I.. I don't know" The Uchiha turned his gaze to the object in his fist. It was a piece of clothing that belong to the Senju intruders last night. His eyes widened when he saw the symbol_. That symbol? That's Hashirama's clan_ 'Your my enemy…' Madara thought, looking up to the sky

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leader, we have just reported that there is a group of Senju on our land" spoke an older Uchiha member. Madara, now sixteen years of age glared at the scroll the other had handed to him. The scroll was an informative map of the Uchiha's land. The older Uchiha had circled a section of the map to show where the Senju were reported to be seen. It was a small forest area which was were the Uchiha's received their medical herbs. Madara couldn't help to be full of anger but he released a wild grin. He enjoyed punishing the Senju that entered their land. The Uchiha's leader looked at his clan's men before nodding in dismissival. The Uchiha ninja bowed before leaving the young Uchiha. Izuna looked at his brother as he entered the room once the other had left completely.

"Madara, we should leave now" the youngest of the two explained. Madara gave him a sort glance before folding the scroll closed.

"I'll will be going, you will be staying" the Uchiha stated, placing the map into his back bag. Izuna raised an eye brow and crossed his arms. Madara gave him a small smile. "I can handle this" he said, activating his recently unlocked Mangekyou. Izuna watched as his brother packed his items and left for the designated area. Madara raced through the streets of his village to the herb forest. He could feel his heart pumping and he despised any Senju near his precious Uchiha family. The memory of what happened 6 years ago still fresh in his mind as he replayed the events over and over. This fuelled to his temper and drove him faster. The boy was no longer then 4 minutes before he arrived at the scene. The raven Uchiha crept behind the trees and saw the intruders. He watched steadily as his sharingan allowed him to see their movements from a few metres away without revealing himself. They were taking their herbs and other flora items. Slowly he walked out from behind the trees, red eyes glowing brightly.

"What the fuck are you doing on my land?" the younger snapped. The Senju jumped in surprise at the interruption. He watched as they stopped stuffing their bags and turned to face him directly. There were 4 Senju present. One of the stepped forward, smiling and holding out his kunai.

"What does it look like… kid?" he mocked. Madara's eyes visibly twitched and he clutched his fist angrily. The Uchiha ripped out his katana and immediately raced forward. The speed of his attacks stunned all 4 shinobi. The leader of the group closed his eyes in fright as the blade was mere inches away from his face. He waited for the fatal blow that never came. Did the Uchiha resist? The Senju slowly cracked his eyes opened and saw Madara holding his katana high in the air; eyes are glaring into his soul. Hashirama Senju, stood behind him holding his wrist with one hand preventing harm to any of the Senju. The Senju leader looked furious, not at the Uchiha but at his own men.

"Hashirama-sama" tried the Senju but was caught off guard with Hashirama's narrowing eyes.

"Get out of here" he demanded. At the command all four Senju quickly scurried and headed for their own land. Hashirama watched them leave still holding Madara's wrists who was tensing incredibly. "Madara, I'm sorry for their behaviour-"

"Let. Me. Go." Madara cold words came out like a flying brick. The taller watched him for a moment before releasing his grasp on the other. The Uchiha growled, still angry that the Senju had gotten involved. He place his sword back into its holster moving away from the taller man. "I had every right to destroy them right then and there" Madara threatened angrily. "They entered Uchiha's land and furthermore, stealing our supplies." Hashirama looked down at the branch the two stood on. He understood the Uchiha but at he didn't agree with him completely.

"You had every right to yes but that doesn't make anything better. It we are to have peace within our two clans, the killings should stop and be replaced with negotiation" explained the tanned male. He took a step towards the Uchiha before smiling lightly at the thought. On the other side, Madara just scowled at those words.

"Peace between the Uchiha and Senju? Don't make me laugh. Anyway if there could be, I wouldn't allow it" Madara hissed. Hashirama sighed, he expected that response from the other. He looked at the Uchiha with saddened eyes.

"What happened to you Madara?" he asked, lowering his tone. Madara instantly turned, Sharingan slowing brightly.

"Do not act like you know me! You knew me for one day, SIX years ago. That doesn't count for anything. So don't put your presumptions on me" Madara practically screamed. He moved closer to the Senju, staring into his eyes. "Hopefully, the next time I see you, is on the battlefield." And with those parting words Madara took off quickly back to the Village streets, leaving behind the stunned Senju.

…

Madara smiled lightly at the welcoming Uchiha's. Once he returned from the not-so-much-fight with the Senju he was keen to go see the shrine. The Uchiha was treated with the upmost respect and everyone loved him. He did enjoy the attention but sometimes he wished he could turn it off. Lucky Izuna took over most the time, the two made a great team in controlling the clan together. The raven Uchiha moved to the west side of the village where it is less populated and the shrine was actually located. Madara arrived to the shrine, taking his time. The shrine was just a stone plague that had a few carved details and listed the names of many Uchiha who were six on the massacre 6 years ago. Izuna was the only part of Madara's family who was listed there. The raven touched the cold stone lightly where it had his parents names imprinted. The Uchiha fell to his knees and closed his eyes tightly. He clutched his chest area as he felt his heart constrict.

"Why?" the Uchiha moaned in pain as large tears rolled down his cheeks. He dug his nails into his arms trying to free himself from the unbearable pain but it proved no avail. He lifted his head to look at the shrine with blury eyes. "Father… Mother, I'm so sorry"

Not too far from the memorial, Madara was watched with sad eyes. Izuna watched helplessly as his older brother broke down on the floor. The young Uchiha felt tears streaming to his eyes as if he could feel that exact same pain that his older brother felt. The painful sobs broke his heart and it made him realise that Madara blame himself for everything that happened. Why did they live in such a rotten world?

…

The Uchiha get assign to a mission to retrieve stolen goods. Senju are there to protect it

"Madara!" Izuna called, running into the large room. Said boy turned after hearing the call somewhat annoyed. Izuna was holding a white scroll. "We have received a mission. They are saying that their goods were stolen by their rivalling clan. We have to infiltrate it and take the goods back" the younger explained. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't seem too hard?" Madara described. Izuna replied with a shake of the head.

"No, it says here that the clan had hired the Senju clan to protect the goods. We are to defeat them and retrieve them, then return them back to their rightful place." The young raven objected. Madara sighed in understanding

"Ok, I'll go put together a squad. Be ready yourself"

Izuna nodded and left the room to prepare himself. Taking a few kunai and shuriken, his own personalised katana and a few medical supplies. The Uchiha left to meet with the rest of the Uchiha who were waiting for orders at the village's entrance. Madara arrived not long after and the group set out. Madara lead his way through unknown lands and took the path which lead to this branch clan. In a place that would be later known as the land of water they head forward towards the Yuki clan. The clan didn't have much Shinobi but no one really knew why. The clan was known for their unique ice release but they were not feared. Most of the Yuki ninja wanted to live like normal people so they hid their bloodline powers. Whether or not they did steal the goods was no worry to Madara. He was just here to complete his mission. It just annoyed him how once they were assigned to a clan, their rivalling clan would assign the Senju clan. It caused a lot more conflict but it did get their job done. It was obvious they needed the help from the Senju to fight back since they couldn't themselves. Uchiha receive the plea from the Shirogane clan. They weren't skilled either but they lived nowhere near the Yuki clan so how the two came in contact was bewildering. Madara had to admit, he did despise the Shirogane clan but his hate wasn't strong enough to turn down a mission with this good a prize money. He had heard a few stories that they experimented on people to enhance their puppet walking techniques.

"Ok, stop here" Madara ordered. His orders were followed instantly as all the Uchiha men came to a halt. The pulled out the scroll and opened it to reveal a map. "We are here and the clan's village is across this platoon. It is a large cliff area before you make it to the village. I'm saying this now because I know the Senju would ambush us right there." Madara hypothesised, gliding his finger along the map to instruct what he was saying. "No doubt Hashirama is there, which I'll take him on alright? We defeat them and move into the village. Once we are in, that's the easy part. There should be a safe where we are to take back the goods. The clan that live there will not fight back so don't worry. Once that is completed, I will take them back to the Shirogane clan and you will all head back for a mission well done" he theorized. All the Uchiha nodded in understanding and agreement. The Uchiha leader smiled in anticipation. "Ok be ready, we are coming up the cliff" he warned.

Madara lead his clan to the very tip of the safe land before they all crouched behind similar trees. On Madara's command the clan make clones before sending them out into the open hoping for it to draw out their enemy. They watched patiently as the clones walked along the cliff line. In a split second there was an explosion before a squad of Senju emerged from the hiding place. Madara smirked in satisfaction before quickly pulling out his explosive kunai. Before the Senju had a chance to realise they were clones, Madara pegged the kunai right in the middle of them all. It detonated instantly leaving a loud boom and smoke.

"Qo" Madara yelled and the Uchiha ninja raced forward. He had noticed that Hashirama was not there so he decided to wait till he came out. Overall their tactic work pretty well and did throw them off their guard. He loved the feeling of victory over his rivalling clan. Madara stood but slowly and activated his sharingan. He scanned the area looking for Hashirama but could find no sign of him.

"You played that card well, Madara" came a voice. Madara tensed immediately, knowing exactly who it was. He spun around quickly and saw the Senju leader standing no more than two feet away. Having being interrupted so suddenly spooked the Uchiha somewhat as he quickly jumped backwards, out into the open were his fellow clansmen were fighting. His Mangekyo Sharingan almost activated itself from being so close to the Senju Hashirama jumped out to, to stand his in front of his rival. The Uchiha growled as the smiled Hashirama wore. It wasn't a smirk or grin, it was a friendly smile. The Uchiha absolutely raged when Hashirama smiled at him like they were friends.

"No, your clan was just foolish enough to run into our trap" he fought back.

"I guess we are" he laughed, holding his hands up innocently, still smiling like an idiot. Madara twitched as he pulled out a kunai and quickly through it at the Senju. The tanned male dodged it easily as he dropped his smile to watch the Uchiha with serious eyes. The two watched each other for some time before Madara lashed out. He pulled out his katana and aimed it at the taller male. Hashirama pulled out his kunai and held it up as it came into contact with Madara's larger blade. The Uchiha quickly pulled back and aimed at kick at the Senju. The tanned male took a hold of Madara's ankle before it could make an impact. Madara stumbled forward and when Hashirama pulled him back the boy fell into his stomach. Hashirama was smiling above him again and Madara hissed in pain and realization.

"Don't toy with me!" he snapped, jumping to his feet. He performed a quick series of hand signs before holding a finger to his lips. Hashirama's eyes widened and he hurriedly jumped back making distance. Fire erupted from the Uchiha's lips as he breathed. The Senju made hand signs of his own before large tree branches shot out and blockaded the flames. Pity black smoke emitted from the contact and Hashirama took the opportunity to attack. He ran forward and easily tackled the Uchiha. They were both mere inches from falling off the incredibly large cliff. Madara gasp as he saw a shining kunai in Hashirama's hands as he held it close to the Uchiha's neck. Madara was breathing hard.

"Madara… you lose" Hashirama stated. Those words angered Madara to a higher extent. He looked over and saw his brother fighting with Tobirama. He remembered Tobirama by his white hair from when they played tag many years ago. Hashirama followed Madara's gaze and sighed in pity. He jumped off the Uchiha and lifted him up by the arm. The Uchiha watched him with wide eyes as he the Senju through his kunai over the cliff. "Madara, don't you see? All the clans are using both us to get revenge on their own enemies. We'll never have peace between our two clans if we keep taking these missions" Hashirama spoke. He desired peace so badly and would whatever it takes to obtain it. He realised so many benefits if the Uchiha and Senju could fight on the same side. Not only would they be the best and strongest team but it might encourage other clans to follow along. If they could have peace between the two clans, he would be able to befriend Madara. He desired Madara along with peace and he didn't know which one he wanted the most. He felt a strong connection with the Uchiha. No matter how hard Madara tried to deny nothing was there, they had a undeniably, unbreakable bond. Madara knew it to but he didn't want to admit it because of his stubborn Uchiha bloodline. Madara was his only equal in battle and when the two fought he could read exactly what was on Madara's mind. He knew why Madara despised with every fibre of his soul but he knew that Uchiha did feel the connection too.

"The only way there will ever be peace between us is when either one of us if dead" Madara grumbled. Hashirama looked up at Madara and smiled notherless.

"You don't believe that" he informed taking a few steps forward. Madara watched him as he was so close he could smell the other's breath. Hashirama moved a hand and rested on the man's cheek. The Uchiha's eyes widened and felt himself froze at the contact. The sounds of fighting and explosions were cut off between the two as the stared at each other, only hearing the heartbeats of one another. The two were suddenly ripped to reality as a large explosive was set of just at their feet. The explosions sent shockwaves knocking both clan leaders towards the cliff. The Uchiha subconsciously reached out for Hashirama as the Senju almost went over the cliff. Madara shocked himself realising his just saved the Senju's clan leader. He immediately regretted that, knowing it would feed to Hashirama's ideas of them being friends. Before any of them could move from the dangerous position the ledge that the two were standing on started to crumble. Madara fell forward helplessly as both of them went over the cliff. The Uchiha's red eyes widened at the drop and before they knew it, they were both plummeting to their deaths. Hashirama on the other hand was beyond the realms of happiness. Madara just proved his suspicions correct. He really just did just try to save him not more than a minute ago. Despite falling to his death he still had time to contemplate on their bond.

Izuna panted for breath as he stood in front of Tobirama. The fight was beginning to become more tiring and there still was no victor. Izuna held his kunai tightly, glaring his sharingan right through the other. Tobirama watched him with equal force before standing up high. He had been watching his brother's battle and just noticed that they were gone. The white haired male quickly looked in all direction, desperately searching for his brother. Izuna noticed it and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't waver your attention, Senju or I will kill you" Izuna shouted, annoyed that the other's attention was elsewhere. Tobirama looked at the younger Uchiha and panic.

"Your brother is gone" he informed. Izuna gasped at the words before looking around too. There were Uchiha and Senju fighting but none were their brothers. "I-I… They are probably fighting somewhere else" Izuna tried, despite the worry he was in. Tobirama looked back at him with threatening eyes.

"And if they're not" he proposed. The Uchiha stopped moving and watched Tobirama for a moment. "Come Izuna, we'll look for them" Tobirama offered. The Uchiha didn't bother to hesitate and took the offer. He raced to the other Uchiha and Senju and ordered them all to stop fighting. The confused ninja's did as they were told. Tobirama quickly moved to Izuna and dropped his weapons. Izuna followed in suit.

"Let's go"

The Senju quickly wrapped an arm securely around his rival, holding him into his chest. His other hand reached into his pocket fiddling for the desired item. The Senju pulled out a grappling hook and through it to the cliff's wall as they fell down the large drop. He claimed success when it hooked to a protruding rock. The two came crashing into the cliff's wall. The Senju struggled to hold himself and Madara with one arm. Hashirama was glad that Madara didn't make this harder by struggling. He looked up and couldn't see the cliff's edge because they were too far down.

"Madara?" he asked, looking to the teenager in his arms. The Uchiha didn't reply but he knew he was listening. "I have to take us down ok, it's too far high to climb back up" explained the Senju. Madara took a hold of the rope as wells and pulled himself from the Senju's arm wordlessly. The Uchiha started to descend and Hashirama followed him. The two slowly came down to ground level. It was pitch black and neither could see anything. The Uchiha decided to focus his sharingan but it proved no avail since there was zero movement.

"Welcome, Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara" a voice called out. Both men froze at the sound. The voice was not familiar to any of them. "I have been waiting so long for you two" snarled the mysterious voice. Hashirama growled, trying to locate the source of the voice through the darkness.

"Who are you!" hissed the Senju's leader.

"You have fallen into the palm of my hands exactly as planned. Though everything will be explained in due time." There was suddenly a loud continuous noise that echoes through the whole canyon. Hashirama noticed a change of scent through the air and it was making his body heavier. The first thing to come to mind was knock out gas. Before he could react his body fell into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered was the laughter of that unknown man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I would of liked it to go longer but since my head is pounding with a massive headache this was as far as I got. Well enjoy this chapter.**

Madara groaned, slowly opening his eyes and a dim light flooded his iris. He was lying on his back staring up at a rock roof. Was he in a cave? The Uchiha slowly rolled onto his back and saw Hashirama in the same state. The raven crawled towards his rival and shook his shoulder to wake him. The Senju woke a lot faster than him as he shot up. The Uchiha sat up as well, rubbing his aching head.

"Hashirama?"

"Where are we?" the Senju questioned immediately. He steadily got to his feet and examined the area. It looked like they were in a dungeon. It was all rock and then it came to an opening but it was sealed off by bars. The Senju walked up to the bars and looked through the large cracks. "Wait!" he gasped. The tanned male squinted his eyes and noticed a symbol. It was a clan symbol. "That's Nakawaru clan" he informed. The pale man looked at Hashirama with annoyed eyes.

"That clan perished ages ago" Madara snapped as if he was talking to a noob. Hashirama shook his head and pointed outwards. The Uchiha looked in the direction and noticed the symbol. The room became silent and that's when Hashirama noticed something terribly wrong. He looked back at the Uchiha who was staring at the rock wall still trying to figure out what happened.

"Madara, do you feel it?" he asked. The raven gazed at the Senju somewhat annoyed. He clenched his fist and moved closer to his rival. "They sealed our chakra." Madara's eyes widened and realised then that his chakra was unresponsive.

"I'm glad your awake" came a deep voice. The two clan leaders whipped around and saw several figures standing on the other side of the bars. Madara stood up to stand beside Hashirama in a threatening stance. The man's voice was recognisable; it was the same as the one that had trapped them in the dark. The man chuckled. "No need to get so worked up"

"Shut up!" Madara screamed. Hashirama saw the Uchiha's distress and stepped forward.

"What do you want?" Hashirama asked calmly.

"Power" he spoke honestly.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Hashirama demanded.

"I'll explain everything very soon but for now" he started. The sound of a lock being undone was heard by everyone. The metal bars were slid open and about 5 shinobi stepped in. The second they entered the room, Hashirama couldn't hold Madara back as he charged forward. He yelled angrily and tried to land a punch on one of the men. The tallest of the group, who probably was the mastermind behind this plan roughly grabbed Madara's fist before it hit his form. The Uchiha's obsidian eyes widened and before he could react, 2 more shinobi came at him. Hashirama came to alert when Madara was restrained by the clan members. "Take him" came the orders by the leader. Hashirama's heart raced and quickly raced forward as the men took his friend away.

"No!"

The tall Nakawaru leader raced towards Hashirama and dodged the incoming attacks. Hashirama gasped as he was knocked back. He quickly got to his feet and noticed Madara was gone. The Senju breathed heavily and felt his heart race. Having no chakra really did tire one out.

"I'll be back for you later Senju" The man said as departing words before smirking and leaving the brunette in his cell. He watched angrily as his enemy disappeared. So they wanted Madara for some reason. He knew that they wanted power but what were they going to do? Hashirama stormed up to the bars and held them tightly. Please don't die was all he could hope for.

…

Madara stumbled but lost his balance and fell to the cold floor. He had absolutely no energy and could barely move. Somehow the Nakawaru was still alive and from what he could get from them was that they faked their deaths and have been living underneath the earth. The man known as Touro was their leader and he was the one to come up with this (so called 'brillant') plan. Madara was honestly not in shock, he had heard that they were very greedy and bad. That's basically what lead to their 'deaths'. Touro knelt down to the Uchiha and held out his palm. The raven noticed a kanji printed on it, he didn't know what it read though.

"You see this? This is why I can stop someone's flow of chakra. If I imprint on someone, I can immediately change their chakra flow to my liking" Touro explained waving his hand happily. He jumped to his feet and turned to his subordinates. "I need you to remove his eyes carefully. But don't harm the sharingan." Madara's attention snapped at those words.

"What?" he asked in bewilderment. Touro turned to look at the raven who still lay on the floor. He smirked evily and knelt down to the younger.

"I plan to remove your eyes Uchiha and use them as my own. That's why you are here and the Senju. I chose the two strongest ninja in the land and imagine the power of the Uchiha and Senju combined. No clan would reckon with the Nakawaru ever again. I will take DNA from Hashirama and your eyes, that's my plan. I planned this whole thing. We stole the goods from the Yuki clan and framed their rivalling clan. Our plans came to fruition when both the Uchiha and Senju were assigned to retrieve them. We waited for the leaders to become vulnerable and look where we are now" The leader explained. Madara became enraged by his plan. Slowly he stood to his feet achingly and held a confident face. Touro looked at the Uchiha in shock that he was able to move. Notherless he performed a small handsign then held out his hand. The Kanji began to glow and instantly, Madara fell to the floor. The Uchiha groaned as he felt the jutsu draining more and more chakra from his body. Touro looked at the Uchiha in satisfaction. "Don't think I don't know about _your _chakra. Your reputation excesses you. I can control chakra even as sinister as yours, Madara."

"Ugh" he grunted, trying to attempt to lift his tired body. The Uchiha failed and decided on giving up as he felt no hope. He watched Touro slowly approach him as he himself lost consciousness.

_No more than an hour later_

The thing that ripped the Uchiha from his helpless slumber was an electrifying pain that zapped through his entire being. He was brought to reality and jolted from the pain immediately. Madara bit back the cry of pain, feeling he had no control of his limps. It was true. He couldn't move any part of his body and felt his back pressed up against something cold and hard. The raven panicked and tried looking at his surroundings. His vision had not yet return to him. It was all blurry and could make out only a few several figures not far from him.

"Sorry to wake you like that Uchiha sousi"

The words went unheard by the teenager leader. He felt a sharp pain slice through his head and it wasn't caused by any of the ninja around him. Madara lifted his head and focused his eyes once again. His vision was still blurry but then the same pain sliced through him. He could feel a slight burning at the core of his eyes.

Touro was alerted to his subject who was squirming and groaning in pain. There was something wrong here. Slowly he approached the Uchiha while his colleagues worked on setting up the equipment needed to remove Madara's eyes safely. Madara's head was held down low with his long bangs hanging lowly covering his features. His gripped the Uchiha's chin with his long lanky bony figures and forced his head high. He noticed the Uchiha's face was scrunched in pain and winced every few minutes. His eyes were shut tightly and then the Nakawaru leader felt a unbearable heat radiate from the other's skin. 'A fever' he questioned.

"Sir, we are ready to perform the procedure" informed one of the Nakawaru medic's. Touro ignored him as he inspected the Uchiha clan leader.

"Open your eyes boy" Touro ordered firmly. For a moment he didn't think the other could hear till he responded. The Uchiha's eyes slowly opened and he saw blood shot eyes. The tall man raised an eyebrow and gasped when a small leakage of blood fell from his left eye socket. He stepped back as Madara thrashed around trying to break free from the restraints. "What happening?" he growled and turned to his medic team for an answer but they were just as confused as he was. He stomped forward and pulled the kunai from Madara's palms to have him collapse on the floor. Blood poured from the open gashes on the teenagers hand. All the men presnt watched as the boy had some sort of fit on the rock floor.

"S-sir, what are we going to do now?" asked one of the men. Touro looked at said man before at the Uchiha again.

"I… I guess… Take him back to the cell and let him rest. I don't want to risk damaging his eyes. We'll wait till he heals"

"What if he doesn't heal?" questioned another Nakawaru man. Touro looked away as he began to leave the room.

"If he doesn't, I'll take his unlimited supply of chakra"

"But, that'll kill him" gasped another.

Touro didn't reply and simply left the room. The remaining men looked at the weakened leader before lifting him and dragged him back to the cell.

…

Hashirama didn't know how long it was he had been awaiting Madara's return. It seemed like he had been in the underground cell forever but reality, it was only a few hours. He stood his post the entire time, clutching onto those bars hoping Madara would be returned to him. Even though Madara was his enemy by birth, he did care a great deal for the other. He did consider Madara his best friend. He bet even Madara felt it but he would never admit it. The Senju was brought from his fantasies when he heard plenty footsteps in his direction. He looked out through the bars and saw a few men dressed in medical uniforms and they were dragging his friend back to the cell. He first noticed how weak and tired Madara looked. Hashirama glared at the men when they tossed the Uchiha onto the floor, locking the cell and leaving quickly. Once the men were gone he ran over to Madara. He took the Uchiha into his arms and grabbed his bloody hands. They were slashed and crispy blood surrounded the cut. He was also very sweaty and hot.

"Madara? What did they do to you?"

Madara opened his eyes. He was blinded by a bright white light. Slowly it faded till he saw Hashirama's worried features. The burning pain in his eyes cooled down and only felt throbbing in the back of his head and a small migraine. Madara pushed himself away from the Senju to sit beside him but from arms length. Hashirama looked a little hurt by the action but it quickly washed away. He rubbed the temples of his head to sooth the pain but it didn't help at all.

"Why would you care?" Madara asked suddenly. The Uchiha's voice seemed cracked and hoarse from screaming or something. Hashirama was confused at first but remembered his previous question.

"I… Because you're my friend" was Hashirama's reply. The Uchiha watched him for a second before snapping his attention away. The brunette looked down into his palms that rest on his thighs. They held a bit of Madara's blood from when he held Madara's own. He watched it for a bit before clenching his fists together. "I'm sorry" Hashirama mumbled quietly and ashamed at himself. Ashamed that he allowed harm to be done yet again to Madara. Madara turned his gaze back to the Senju confused and a little annoyed.

"Why are you apologising?"

"They hurt you" he replied lightly. The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly before looking down.

"It's not your fault"

Hashirama was shocked to hear those words coming from the boy's lips. He was so used to Madara blaming every little thing on him. He was glad to some extent. Madara didn't truly hate him, right?

…

By now, both clans pounced into a state of shock and horror. The two leaders of the clan were nowhere to be found. Word was sent back to the homes of each clan informing them of the situation and more shinobi where sent out. Everyone realised just how bad this situation was. If word got out that the Uchiha and Senju clan leaders were missing many clans would take this as an opportunity to invade the two clans. Izuna's inner turmoil was crushed as he raced the forestlands looking for his deeply loved brother. Madara's rival brother had accompanied him as well. He did not trust the Senju one bit but he was going to need all the extra help he could get to find Madara. The two jumped from tree to tree scanning every inch of the dense forest. It was all initially quite as both younger brothers worried for their elder siblings. Despite the situation both of them were thinking the same thought that none could rid of. It was only a matter of time before Tobirama was the one to speak of it.

"This reminds me of when we were younger" he spoke softly, not loosing site of the mission. Izuna didn't show any reaction though he was shocked to hear the Senju say it.

"I was just thinking that" Izuna decided to admit. Tobirama sped up a little so he was gliding the trees next to the shorter Uchiha. He glanced at him from the side before looking ahead.

"You're not as cold as Madara"

"Do not speak of my brother!" snapped the younger, furious at those words. He sped up a little to get in front of the Senju. Tobirama immediately bit his tongue.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it" Tobirama replied eagerly. Izuna ignored him and kept his glare etched forward. It was silence for a little while. "So when this is over, we'll go back to fighting right?" Tobirama asked grimly. Izuna looked at the white haired male with wide eyes before the dropped down to sad ones. He was probably right.

**Review! **


End file.
